generalspiritualityjmfandomcom-20200216-history
Amethyst
All of the information on Amethyst was posted by different members of General Spirituality and has been collated as per what each person posted! Posted By Carrie Amethyst has long been called the "sobriety stone." In ancient Rome, crushed amethyst was added to wine cups to prevent drunkenness. It is said to assist with healing alcoholism, compulsive behaviors, and addictions of all kinds. Amethyst brings energies of stability, peace, calm, balance, courage and inner strength. It has been used to protect against psychic attacks. On the spiritual level, amethyst can help open to communication with angels, telepathy and other psychic abilities. It is an excellent stone for meditation or dream work, past life work, and can help you see your path. It has also been used to help ease the pain of grief, and promote happiness. Amethyst is reputed to be beneficial when dealing with legal problems, and money issues, which can lead to prosperity and abundance. Amethyst is also used as protection for travelers. Physically amethyst is said by spiritual healers and mystical lore to heal the withdrawal symptoms of any sort of addiction, help with headaches, insomnia, arthritis, pain relief, circulatory system issues, endocrine system problems, chronic fatigue, fibromyalgia, immune system deficiencies, and general healing. Amethyst is associated with the brow and the crown chakras Posted By Stephie Amethyst has a lot of qualities! As Carrie has stated above, amethyst is a general stone almost. Amethyst also has an interesting history...Bacchus, the god of wine, cursed a young woman on accident. She was on her way to Diana's temple. Her name was Amethistos. Amethistos was about to be eaten by wild animals and prayed to Diana, who then turned her into a white stone. Bacchus realized his error and poured wine over the stone girl and thus turned her into Amethyst. Posted by Jen Crystalline quartz in shades of purple, lilac or mauve is called amethyst, a stone traditionally worn to guard against drunkeness and to instill a sober mind. The word amethyst comes from the Greek meaning "without drunkenness" and amethyst is beleived to protect one from poison. Power Stone It is used as a dream stone and to help insomnia. Put an amethyst under your pillow to bring about pleasant dreams, or rub it across your forehead to offer relief from a headache. Protection Stone Ancient Egyptians used the amethyst guard against guilty and fearful feelings. It has been worn as protection from self-deception, as well as a protection against witchcraft. The amethyst has long been used to open the spiritual and psychic centers, making it one of the power stones. It is also used as a meditation aid when worn as a necklace. Wisdom Stone The amethyst is known as the Bishop's Stone and is still worn by Catholic Bishops. The amethyst symbolizes piety, humility, sincerity and spiritual wisdom. It is thought the amethyst is the perfect stone to symbolize The Age of Aquarius. Healing properties of Amethyst Amethyst is a gemstone often worn by healers, as it has the power to focus energy. A healer will usually wear several pieces of jewelry with amethysts set in silver, especially an amethyst necklace. The person to be healed will have an Amethyst to hold while the healing is being done. The healer will place another piece of Amethyst on the area of the body in need of healing, the heart or lungs usually. Amethyst is used for problems in the blood and in breathing problems. Amethyst crystal clusters are used to keep the air and life force in the home clean and positive. Amethyst clusters, points or several tumbled Amethysts placed in a window that receives sun most of the day are very beneficial to use in healing and to heal negativity in the home. Place Amethyst clusters, points or several tumbled Amethysts in moonlight and everyone in the home will be feeling calmer. Using an Amethyst as a meditation focus will increase the positive spiritual feelings. Amethyst helps overcome fears and cravings. It also helps relieve headaches. http://www.crystal-cure.com/amethyst.html THE MEANING OF AMETHYST Amethyst - The Stone of Spirituality Main Chakra: Crown Number: Vibrates to the number 3 Astrological Signs: Pisces, Virgo, Aquarius, and Capricorn Birthstone: February, June Angelic: Violet - Archangel Zadkiel is the Archangel of forgiveness, mercy, tolerance, and transmutation of negative energy and his color is violet. Helps you when you are stuck in negative emotions such as anger, hatred, and guilt. Amethyst is a member of the crystal quartz or silica group, which are the most common minerals on our planet. MetaPhysical Healing Properties: Amethyst is a stone of the mind. It helps to bring calmness and clarity where there is anxiety and confusion. Wear Amethyst if you want to get in touch with your intuition, your feelings, or your values. Amethyst helps one learn of all things spiritual, mystic and psychic. Especially aids sobriety; alcohol, food, sex, and other addictions. Stress: It is very good for overworked, overstressed, or overwhelmed metal states because of it extreme calming mental effects. It is considered an extremely spiritual stone. In the Old Testament, it is written that Aaron, the Jewish High Priest, wore the amethyst in the center of his breastplate, and it was said to induce visions and revelations. Many people sleep with an Amethyst crystal under their pillow for this reason. The Catholic bishop still wears an Amethyst ring on the second finger of his right hand. Addictions: Amethyst comes from a Greek word, amethusos, meaning not drunk. There is a ancient myth about Bacchus turning a young maiden to stone, and in remorse, he poured wine on the statue, staining it purple and creating amethyst. Goblets of Amethyst were said to prevent the drinker from being overwhelmed by the drink?s spirit. Today those trying to overcome addictions, especially alcohol addiction, use the healing powers of Amethyst as an aid. Protection: Amethyst is a crystal of protection, because it repels more than it attracts. Spirituality: Amethyst fosters healing and selflessness, and is associated with increased nobility, spiritual awareness, meditation, balance, psychic abilities, inner peace, and positive transformation. Some say it should be called the Stone of Transformation. Known also as "Metamorphosis". Color: Amethyst ranges in color from light lavender to dark purple. Violet Is the color of Spirituality. Physical Healing Properties: Boosts productions of hormones, calms nervous system, insomnia, hearing, digestive tract, heart. Insomnia, headaches, hearing disorders, posture and skeletal system, stomach, skin, and teeth. As an elixir in the treatment of arthritis. Negates: '''Over indulgence, grief, anger, guilt, fear, rage, confusion, impatience, and resentment, Insomnia, nightmares '''Accentuates: Cleanses, cleansing, purifies, restructures and renews. Fosters psychic abilities, spiritual awareness, contentment, peace, stability, serenity, forgiveness, tolerance Careers: Minister, Priest, Spiritual leaders, Counselors, Therapists, Applications: meditation, , rehabilitation, stress, Combinations: Amethyst effects are enhanced when combined with Rose Quartz. Amethyst calms the mind, while Rose Quartz soothes the heart and heals past emotional wounds. Together they balance Heart, Mind, and Soul. Clear Quartz crystal, (an energizer and amplifier ) will enhance the effects of both crystals. http://www.gemstonegifts.com/stones/gemsto...gs-amethyst.htm Amethyst - From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Amethyst is a violet variety of quartz often used as an ornamental stone in jewelry. The name comes from the Ancient Greek a- ("not") and methustos ("intoxicated"), a reference to the belief that the stone protected its owner from drunkenness; the ancient Greeks and Romans wore amethyst and made drinking vessels of it in the belief that it would prevent intoxication. Lore The Greek word "amethystos" (αμέθυστος) may be translated as "not drunken". Amethyst was considered to be a strong antidote against drunkenness, which is why wine goblets were often carved from it. In greek mythology, Dionysus, the god of intoxication, was pursuing a maiden named Amethystos, who refused his affections. Amethystos prayed to the gods to remain chaste, which the goddess Artemis granted and transformed her into a white stone. Humbled by Amethystos's desire to remain chaste, Dionysus poured wine over the stone as an offering, dyeing the crystals purple. Variations of the story include that Dionysus had been insulted by a mortal and swore to slay the next mortal who crossed his path, creating fierce tigers to carry out his wrath. The mortal turned out to be a beautiful young woman, Amethystos, who was on her way to pay tribute to Artemis. Her life is spared by Artemis, who transformed the maiden into a statue of pure crystalline quartz to protect her from the brutal claws. Dionysus wept tears of wine in remorse for his action at the sight of the beautiful statue. The god's tears then stained the quartz purple.1 Another variation involves the goddess Rhea presenting Dionysus with the amethyst stone to preserve the wine-drinker's sanity. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amethyst Category:Crystals